


67 Days Since Case One

by AnExhaustedArmadillo



Series: Case One [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Survivors, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo
Summary: It's been 67 days since a zombie outbreak. Webster and Liebgott have been together that entire time, learning to survive and learning to rely on each other.





	67 Days Since Case One

“What about in there?” Webster asked, pointing to a nearby convenience store. Liebgott shrugged.

They had been walking for hours, searching for a place to scavenge food from. It had been 67 days since the world went to Hell and almost every building had been looted dry weeks ago. Still, Liebgott saw no other options in the seemingly abandoned town they were passing through, so he and Webster made their way over to the store.

The door was ajar, not a good indicator of what they would find inside. Liebgott found that the door would not close all the way behind them, much to his discomfort. Slowly, Liebgott led the way in. Electric power had gone out days after the outbreak and the only lighting in the gas station came from the broken windows. The limited sunlight worked to illuminate several tipped over shelves and several more that held remnants of food.

He and Webster split up, scouring the small store row by row. Liebgott found five cans of green beans, because apparently even in the apocalypse no one wanted them, a few strips of jerky, and a few more cans full of overprocessed pasta. He sighed and continued picking apart what was left of the store. He stopped in front of a section that appeared to have once held toiletries. He tried to think about what they needed, what they could go without. The more they took the more they had to carry, so they had to be thoughtful.

Liebgott was so lost in thought, debating what he should take, that he didn’t know there was a geek behind him until Webster stuck his axe into it.

“Jesus!” Liebgott exclaimed. He watched as the geek’s deformed and decaying body fell to the floor, Webster having successfully buried his axe into its head. It appeared to have drifted in after them, passing through the door that refused to close. “Thanks, Web.”

“Don’t mention it,” Webster said, wiping the geek’s blood off of his axe. “Just... be careful.”

“Yeah,” Liebgott agreed. He couldn’t remember the last time one of those things had managed to sneak up on him. He was normally much more vigilant than that. Liebgott chalked it up to sleep deprivation. It had been a long time since either of them had slept a full night. He shook his head, trying to jostle himself back to awareness. “Get anything good?”

Webster smiled, the kind of rich boy smile that still caught Liebgott off guard. He started rummaging around in his backpack, eager to show Liebgott what he’d found in the rundown store.

“Can you believe it?” Webster asked, proudly holding up a bag of marshmallows. Liebgott rolled his eyes.

“They’re probably so stale by now,” He said, and Webster frowned at him, though it lacked any real animosity.

“Well, you don’t have to have any, then,” Webster said, though they both knew he wasn’t serious. “C’mon, we might be able to hotwire one of these cars.”

Webster led the way outside, holding his axe at his side just in case. Liebgott silently admired Webster’s thinking. Initially, when it had first become clear that the outbreak wasn’t a fluke and the world as they knew it really was over, Liebgott hadn’t been sure Webster would make it. Much to his surprise, Webster had adapted, listening to Liebgott’s instruction and killing a surprising number of geeks.

There were a fair amount of cars abandoned outside the gas station, and Liebgott tried not to think about what had happened to their drivers. Webster stood in front of white corolla, indicating that that was the car he wanted Liebgott to hotwire. Liebgott wasn’t about to start arguing with him and set to work on the vehicle, while Webster went around to some of the other cars and began to siphon gas out of them to use for later.

Liebgott felt a smile spread across his face when the engine started with a purr. Webster joined him at the car, wearing a matching expression, and the two of them slid into the front seat, Liebgott behind the wheel. Whoever had owned the car had kept it nearly pristine, and the apocalypse had left it fairly untouched, which was truly a blessing.

“Still East?” Liebgott asked.

“Yeah. You said you had friends in New York,” Webster reminded him.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“But what? New York is the plan, let’s go,” Webster assured him, and Liebgott didn’t fight him on it. They were already in Illinois anyway, having traveled a significant amount. Still, Liebgott couldn’t help but feel a little guilty that they weren’t trying to find Webster’s family. Although, Liebgott wasn’t really sure Web had any family left to find.

They drove for a few hours in silence, since Webster had fallen asleep soon after they'd started driving. Lieb tried to avoid some of the more major highways, opting for state routes instead. Highways tended to be incredibly crowded with abandoned vehicles, sometimes impossible to get through without going off the road. No road was truly safe, but Liebgott managed to drive without any issue.

As night began to creep over the horizon, Liebgott considered his options. He could pull over, crack the windows, and sleep next to Web, or he could wake Webster and have him take over driving. A part of Lieb didn’t want to wake Web, not while he was sleeping so soundly. Another part of Lieb whined that it was only fair of Web to drive, too. The choice was taken from him, however, when Webster began to wake on his own.

“Wanna let me drive?” Web asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“In a bit,” Liebgott said, and Web didn’t press him. Instead, Webster reached forward, twisting the dial on the radio.

“What are you doing?” Liebgott said, though he was partially amused. It was the apocalypse, there wasn’t about to be any music playing, yet Webster was messing with the dial anyway.

“You never know,” Webster admonished him, slowly turning the dial from static to more static. Although it had started endearingly, Liebgott was getting genuinely annoyed and he was about to tell Web to knock it the fuck off when they caught something.

“...searching for company.” Said a voice over the radio, before it faded out again. Liebgott and Webster both froze, not believing their ears. Webster frantically began spinning the dial back and forth, trying to find the frequency again.

“Get it back,” Liebgott snapped quickly.

“I’m trying,” Webster said, equally as urgent. Finally, the voice came back, a bit clearer.

“... a community just south of New York City. We have walls and food, as well as doctors. We have weapons, too, so enemies beware. If there are any survivors out there searching for company, there’s a community just south of New York City. We have walls and food…” The message began to repeat itself and Web turned the volume dial down a bit.

“Shit,” He said simply, and Liebgott nodded in agreement. “Think it’s a trap?”

“I don’t know,” Liebgott said honestly, and he again found himself appreciating the logic of Webster’s mind. “They were kind of vague with their location. If they were really trying to draw people in, I feel like they’d be more specific.”

“Yeah,” Webster agreed. “I mean, we’re going to NYC anyway. If we don’t find your friends, maybe we can check it out.”

If Liebgott had been more sensitive he would’ve taken offense to the insinuation that they may not find his friends. As it was, however, he knew the reality of the situation. Their entire trip East was a fool’s mission. If they could find a community, though… if it wasn’t a trap… Liebgott pushed the thought out of his mind, wary of getting his hopes up.

Liebgott drove on for a while longer before switching control of the wheel over to Webster. They let the message play on repeat softly in the background, both of them comforted by the idea of other survivors.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of a series which will focus on all of the BoB boys, but different works will focus on different pairings, though they will interact.  
Anyway, please comment and let me know what you thought!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
